


Cursed

by ohmyfae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Light daddy kink, M/M, Praise Kink, casual hookups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae
Summary: Long ago, Cor cursed his love life to decades of sex-fueled bachelordom. But now with his latest fling, Cor has to admit that some curses aren't so bad.





	Cursed

Some days, Cor could pinpoint the exact moment that he cursed his love life. 

It was his seventeenth birthday, two years into his deployment with Prince Regis' private troops, as a full moon hung heavy over the desert. Weskham had bartered a bottle of wine off the last sergeant they passed, Regis had graciously allowed that "seventeen's close enough to twenty, probably," and Cor was learning exactly why King Mors set the regulation against drinking in the army in the first place.

"Thing is," Cor said, with all the confidence of a young man with a captive audience, "all of you have people already. Clarus has what's her name."

"Wow."

"Weskham has that clerk from Altissia. The scary one. Cid has like, a million kids now. You and your wife gotta calm down, Cid. Regis has Clarus and Aulea."

Clarus and Regis glanced at each other. Clarus opened his mouth, and Regis reached over to cover it. Cor continued, lost in the misery of every youngest member of a friend group who had a godawful string of weddings to attend. 

"But me?" he said. "Me? I got nobody. Nobody to tie me down. I'm free. I'm. I'm making a name for myself. One day, pretty guys'll be falling all over themselves for a piece of _this._ But I'll say no. No sir. I won't wear that ring, not on your life. And when it's all over, you're gonna _wish_ you had it this good."

"That's right, Cor," Regis said, smiling faintly.

"Sure told us," Cid said.

"That's right," Cor said, and, his fate now sealed, collapsed on the cold stone of the haven.

And that, right there, was the moment the curse took hold.

At forty-three, Cor gripped the frame of the shitty twin bed his crown-issued apartment came with, tested its give, and jerked as a hand slapped down on the back of his neck.

"Cor. Cor, I'm dying, here."

"Thought you said you could wait," he said. Behind him, Prompto Argentum, the latest in a string of blonds with defined shoulders and enough energy to drive a weaker man to exhaustion, groaned and flopped over on the bed. His bangs tickled Cor's sweat-soaked skin, and his cheek pressed into his side as he spoke.

"I've been kneeling for _hours._ "

"Six minutes, Prompto. You were doing well."

Normally, Prompto responded to praise with more than a little enthusiasm. It was how they started this in the first place: One too many "Good work out there, Prompto"s and Cor found himself being pressed against the wall of the Crownsguard training rooms, Prompto's knee between his legs and those damn wide eyes near begging him to rack up a fraternization charge. 

Prompto employed them now, gazing up at Cor with a woeful air. "Daddy, please," he whispered, and pinched his lips together, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not that old," Cor said, and Prompto pushed himself upright, kneeling over him on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, daddy," he said, grinning a little too wide. "Your boy has been so, _so_ bad, he needs--"

"Punishment," Cor said, in a tone that stopped Prompto mid-snicker, "is you going outside, changing into your clothes, and sleeping on the couch."

" _No!_ " Prompto went limp again, and Cor grabbed one of his wrists. Despite his anguished wails of despair, Prompto helped Cor guide his wrist to the headboard, then gamely held the other hand there as well. 

"Daddy's so _cruel_ to me," he said, and grinned when Cor shot him a warning look. "Okay, okay."

"You know, most guys, when they say they sub?" Cor strapped Prompto's right wrist to the headboard. "They consider _following orders._ "

"Consider, yes," Prompto said. "Follow, no. You need a _challenge._ " He arched his back at that, his bare feet slipping off the edge of the bed, and Cor smirked. "See! There it is! That's what I'm going for."

"You're going to be the death of me," Cor muttered, and Prompto knocked a knee into his side in what, to him, was probably a gesture of true affection. 

"Nuh-uh," Prompto said. "You're Cor the Immortal. You'll survive this."

"Gods willing," Cor said. He reached for the gag laid out on his bedside table, then looked down at the man sprawled beneath him. Freckled all over, gangly, wiry muscle straining as he didn't even bother trying to hold still. A smile that didn't go away even when he flung himself like a dying fish all over the bed with false misery. A challenge.

Cor pulled his hand away, and went to Prompto. 

"Know what," Cor said, almost conversationally, as Prompto watched his hands with an eagerness verging on hunger. "I think you weren't kidding around just now."

"Uh?" Prompto stretched out like a cat when Cor's hands gripped his sides. 

"I think you _do_ want to be good. Maybe not good for _daddy..._ " He watched Prompto as he spoke, certain that his own features were deadpan, his expression too smooth to read. Prompto's legs shifted, and Cor lay a hand on Prompto's thigh.

"Be still for me," he said. Prompto wriggled a little, just to spite him, and whined when Cor took his hand away. "Can you, Prompto?"

"Sure," Prompto said. He was still smiling, a little sloppily now, lips twitched sideways as he strained to get a good look at Cor from an angle. Cor leaned down and pressed his lips to the shell of Prompto's ear.

"Good boy."

"Hhh," Prompto said, in an eloquent whisper, and Cor's smile was knifelike, a mirror of Prompto's own.

Then he was gone, stepping off the bed, and Prompto whined louder.

"Prompto."

"You didn't tell me not to talk!"

Cor had to concede that, at least. He wished they had time to do this properly, but true to form, Prompto had grabbed Cor only an hour before he was due at a meeting with Clarus over rumors of troop movements on the border of Tenebrae. And they'd used up enough of that hour already.

"Next time," Cor said, dropping a bottle of lube on the bed by Prompto's knees, "we'll see about that famous stamina of yours." He climbed over Prompto, who sighed, body relaxing all at once as Cor caught him in a kiss, pressing the back of his head into the mattress. Prompto let Cor lead for half a minute before his will broke, and Cor saw his hands clench with the strain of not pushing forward, insinuating his body under Cor's.

"Very good," Cor whispered, and dragged at Prompto's lower lip with his teeth. "I didn't even have to ask."

Prompto let out a short, harsh breath, and Cor bit just below his ear, where Prompto's hair could cover any mark. Cor smiled at the sound Prompto made in response.

"Such a good boy for daddy," Cor said, and Prompto's hips bucked up involuntarily. Prompto bit down a groan and twisted his head away, closing his eyes tight.

"Knew it," Cor said, and smoothed down Prompto's wild, unkempt hair. 

"Lies," Prompto whispered. "Slander."

"You'll say it yourself by the end of it," Cor said, and Prompto's eyes fluttered open, fixing him with a baleful look. "Consider it a challenge."

Prompto's cheeks puffed in a laugh, and Cor kissed him again, trailing a path down his body that had Prompto trembling with effort. He smiled into his skin, traced circles over Prompto's abs, and hummed at the way Prompto tried not to squirm under his touch.

Prompto yelped at the heat of breath on the head of his cock, and Cor heard a choked-off word stuttering out under the rattle of the headboard.

In the end, he supposed that so far as curses went, he couldn't really complain.


End file.
